


Ketch 22

by LaingLeigh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Big Brother Dean, Concerned!Dean Winchester, Dean is a good bro, Dean is going to make sure to give Mick everything he's never had, Drunk!Mick, Eileen Leahy Lives, Eileen is always alive in my fics, Fix It Fic, Implied Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Ketch also Lives, Ketch isn't bad he's misunderstood, M/M, Mick Davies Lives, Mick has 99 problems and they're all Ketch, Mick is always alive in my fics, Mick is part of the Winchester Clan rather he likes it or not, Secretly he loves it, Sick!Mick, Sometimes Ketch too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 04:31:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12719712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaingLeigh/pseuds/LaingLeigh
Summary: Ketch remained the same. He was tall and dashing. He was clad in those three piece suits that he hated so much. He noticed that the cross tats were removed.“The Men of Letters are gone,” Ketch reminded him. “Mick isn’t the only one who is trying to redeem himself,”“Then tell him that you are alive!” Dean pointed back at The Bucker.“I can’t,” Ketch admitted. “Not yet.”****Or Mick has 99 problems and they're not all Timmy. Sometimes they are Ketch.





	Ketch 22

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Fix It Fic series I have for Mick but can be a stand-alone. It's unbeated.

“Is your past biting you in the ass again?” Dean asked Mick at the bar. He was starting to recognize that far away look. It made Mick’s gray eyes go a shade darker. 

“No,” Mick shook it off. “For once, it’s not Timothy,” 

“Then what?” 

“Not what.” Mick corrected. “Whom.” 

A few minutes later, Dean was outside a stall wincing as Mick tossed his liquor. 

He wasn’t so much as a light weight as he thought. “Do you need me to hold your hair back?” Dean teased him. 

“No, Dean. I’m fine,” 

After Mick finished, he leaned his forehead on the cool porcelain. It kept his  
throbbing head at bay. 

“I’m comin’ in,” Dean warned him. He kicked the back of the door with his boot. “Eww, gross.” 

Mick let his breath catch up with him. 

“Ketch,” Dean guessed. 

“All you American Hunters aren’t as stupid as we thought,”  
Dean tightened his jaw. He let that slide considering that Mick was three sheets to the wind.

Mick pushed himself up. His world started to spin. “Whoa there tiger,” Dean said as he caught him. He helped him up.  
Mick’s world started to spin. The Bunker was equipped with just about everything including a bar. These days, Dean was almost tempted to take it out.  
It didn’t take Dean long to get Mick to his room. Sam exchanged rooms with him so to be closer to Dean. It made sense since he was shacked up with Eileen currently. 

“Let’s get you to bed,” Dean eased him down. He straightened him out. Mick was short compared to the rest of them. What he lacked up in height he made up in heart and stealth. 

The most he removed was his boots and socks. “There you go,” Dean tucked him under the covers. Dean brushed a loose strand of hair. Dean didn’t like the warmth he caught on the back of his hand. 

“You’re burnin’ up,” Dean said.

His eyes were blood shot and his face was red and blotchy. It was way too easy to blame it on the booze. He started to ponder how long he’s been sick. 

“The best home remedy,” Mick piped up when he saw Dean’s concerned hazel eyes. 

“Only a swallow,” Dean returned. “Not the whole damn bottle and then some!” 

“You should talk,” He barked slightly. 

“I’m going to get you some water,” 

Dean turned to leave but he stopped when he felt Mick grip at his forearm. “I see him Dean,” Mick confessed. “Ketch, around the corner, on a hunt,” He shook his dark head. 

“Its survivor’s guilt,” Dean figured. “Try not to let it get to you,” Dean tried. 

“Is what they call karma?” Mick pondered out loud. “For what I did to you?” 

“The only difference is that you are alive and Ketch isn’t.” Dean said. He didn’t regret that for anything or his mother’s efforts would be in vain. “Try to sleep it off.” Dean patted him gently on the cheek. He chuckled at the scruff gathering at his chin. It ticked his knuckles. “I know, I need to shave.” 

“It suits you,” Dean assured. “Let me go get you that water,”  
Dean waited until Mick to give a low oh hum. Then he closed his eyes. Dean sighed as he closed the door behind him. He didn’t lie. He was going to get him some water but not before he ducked out into the back of The Bunker. 

“How is he?” Ketch stepped out from the shadows of the night. 

“How do you think?” Dean demanded. “I don’t know if I can do this anymore.” 

“A little longer,” 

Ketch remained the same. He was tall and dashing. He was clad in those three piece suits that he hated so much. He noticed that the cross tats were removed. 

“The Men of Letters are gone,” Ketch reminded him. “Mick isn’t the only one who is trying to redeem himself,” 

“Then tell him that you are alive!” Dean pointed back at The Bucker. 

“I can’t,” Ketch admitted. “Not yet.” 

“Fucking coward,” Dean called him. “Besides, he’s seeing you,” He scuffed. “Slacker. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you want him to.” 

“Maybe.” 

“It won’t make it any easier,” Dean confirmed. 

“Or I can just leave it as is,” Ketch figured. 

“Whatever you decide,” Dean quipped. “Do so quickly. I don’t know how much longer I can lie to my friend.” It left a vile taste in the back of his mouth. 

“It’s what you do best isn’t it?” 

Dean stepped forward. “Ya’know what, forget it. Mick is doin’ just fine without you. How about doing him a favor and keep it this way. Go craw back into the Loch or whatever slimy whole you came from.” 

“If I keep away, look after him Dean Winchester.” 

“That won’t be a problem since he’s never had much of anyone else to do so.” At that, Dean turned on his booted heel to check on Mick. 

Mick sunk back into the darkness without so much as a peep. 

Dean got the water and marched up back to Mick. He gave the sleeping Mick a small smile. His chest rose and fell with the blankets. He didn’t want to disturb him but he needed to chase that booze with something. 

“Mick,” Dean shook him with his free hand. 

Mick bolted up in a heap of sweat. 

“You can talk to me,” Dean promised. “That’s why I’m here for.” 

“Not now,” Mick waved. 

“Here,” Dean shoved the water into his hand. “Drink.” 

“You’re good at this.” Mick mused. 

“At what?” 

“Taken care of people,” Mick said between sips. 

Dean be quick to argue likewise but let Mick have it. “That good enough,” 

“For now, yes.” Mick set the empty glass aside. 

“Well, I’ll let you get some rest.” Dean prompted. 

“Dean,” 

Dean stopped at the door. “Yeah?” 

“Thank you for taking care of me.”

“Hey, what are big brothers for?” He asked and shut the door behind him.


End file.
